User blog:Rachim/Will Dan make Sam breakdown?
Will Dan make Sam breakdown? What I mean is will Dan every make Sam realize the truth and come to reality. She has failing grades and a lot of people are afriad of her... Now this is going to affect her future. She kinda realizes she needs to pick up her grades and change her act a bit. Now Im not saying to lose her mean. But actually get some more friends that arent afraid of her. Carly and Freddie have a great life thy both live in great apts, have wonderfull family, and are loved. Sam probbly lives in goverment houseing that they gave her and her mom (IDK exactly), her mom loves her sister and is working on starting to like Sam, and she isnt loved nor has she ever loved someone else, except for Jonah who broke heart. I dont want her to end up like her mom. Cause whats gonna happen when Sam cant go to college with Carly and Freddie. She can't just stay on Carly's couch for eternity. Thats my guess as of where she might live her life. And Practically she is too lazy to do any work and practically hates it as seen in iOwe You. Now heres what I think would happen if Sam were to have a breakdown. (note this is seddish). iCarly is doing Q&A's with fans on iCarly. One fan tells her everything thats wrong in her life like saying practically that her life sucks, shes never gonna get anywhere, shes gonna end up alone in the streets or on Carlys house if Carly hasnt married yet, or she might end up like her mother. He also tells her she has only a few friends that she could possibly turn to if something went wrong... also that since boys tend to be afraid of her that she will never love or she will end up like her mother. Then Sam's gonna deny this and run out to the fire-escape balling her eyes out because its true. SO Freddie and Carly stop iCarly and go look for her. Freddie looks at the spot Nobody would ever expect her to be. He notices her crying and she tries to hide it. He goes up to her tells that the dude was wrong. Freddie then tells he that if Carly and him help Sam study she could get good grades. Also if she was a tiny nicer people might like her and not be afraid. He also tells her that there is a guy out there for her. Sam denys the guy part because no guy likes her. Then Freddie says that he likes her and then Sam punches him like she knows he's lying. Then she realizes that Freddie is right. That with a little help she can get good grades and pople can not always be afraid of her... (Thats my example) Now all Sam needs is a little help and she could get A's and some friends that arent afraid of her. Category:Blog posts